Charity
by LadyDiablo
Summary: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to the Kissingbooth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him? Slash HarryRon
1. Chapter 1

**Charity**

_By LadyDiablo_

**Pairing**: Ron/Harry

**Warning**: Slash/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

**Summary**: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to run the Kissing-booth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"What did you say you did?" The voice did not have to be loud to carry the massage. In fact, it was quite low.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily before looking at the furious Harry again. The green eyes were narrowed behind the glasses and the pupils were dilated.

"We entered you as the charge of the Kissing-booth at the Fundraiser."

Harry blinked owlishly for a moment, before returning to his state of panic. Because that was what he was, panicked. Not furious or even particular angry, he was so panicked and scared he did not know how to react. He sank down in an armchair conveniently placed behind him. His hand dragged through his dark hair, messing it up more than it was. He was not sure he had grasped the idea of what his friends had said yet.

Hogwarts were to have a Fundraiser where the benefits would go to building an orphanage for wizarding children. The activities at the Fundraiser varied greatly: The Weasley twins took the opportunity to merchandise their business and Molly Weasley would bake some of her famous blueberry pies. Seamus would demonstrate to wizards and witches how different muggle inventions worked, such as cars and hair-dryers. He had actually gotten Headmaster Dumbledore's permission to bring a real car to the Fundraiser. Ginny, on the contrary from Seamus, was showing muggle parents various wizarding solutions like self-cleaning charms and moving pictures. The list was endless, and of all the things Ron and Hermione could have chosen, they chose the Kissing-booth! He would never live it down.

He groaned as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "How? How could you do this to me?" he whined pathetically.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we think you would be perfect for the job. You're popular and would bring in a lot of money." At this point Harry was not sure why he was friends with the girl. Sure, she was intelligent, but this time she had missed one thing. One major thing.

It was not that he did not _want _to be part of the kissing-booth; it was just that he did not have that much…experience. Make that none at all. He did not want every girl at Hogwarts thinking he was a bad kisser; that would be embarrassing. They were in their sixth year, the closest he had gotten to a kiss were the pecks on the cheek he had gotten from Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, and those hardly counted. He did not count the fiasco with Cho, of course. Sure, both Hermione and Ginny were beautiful and smart, but they felt too much like sisters to him.

"Yeah, sure. I understand, it's just because I'm the boy-who-lived, isn't it?" he asked, irritated at both his friends and himself.

"Of course not, Harry!" Hermione said, but she lacked conviction.

He looked at them, desperately trying to find an answer. "Then why?"

"Well, it's for a good cause!" Ron said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Hermione nodded frantically.

"And you're good-looking!" she added.

Harry glared at them, thinking of different ways of killing them. Without a word of warning, he stormed up to the dormitories in a huff. He slammed the door, scaring the wits out of Neville who sat on his bed doing his Herbology homework.

Neville laughed nervously. "Oh, it's you Harry. You scared me half to death."

"Yeah, you were scared half to death last week in Snape's class too. I wonder what happens when someone is scared half to death twice." This was said quietly, under his breath as he kicked his bed before sitting down on it.

Neville shot him a scared and hurt look at the overheard remark. Immediately Harry felt bad for taking out his anger on the other boy.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I am just frustrated with Ron and Hermione. I know, I know, it is no excuse, but…they just do not learn, do they? Why do they have to get me involved in everything they do?"

Neville sighed at Harry's tirade. "What have they done this time?"

Harry flung himself on his back on the bed. "You don't want to know."

"You mean that they actually entered you to the Kissing-booth?" Neville asked fascinated.

Harry's head shot up in surprise, seconds later his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You were in on it?"

"Of course not." He hurried to reassure the irritated boy, lest he take his anger out on him again. "I just couldn't avoid overhearing their plans a few days ago. They were talking about it rather loudly, you know."

"They were, were they?" Harry started to get extremely irritated now. Neville jumped down from his bed and without a word, hurried out of the dorm, not wanting to anger Harry further. Harry rolled over to his stomach, feeling all his anger and irritation run out of him. He put his hands over his head and groaned tiredly. How in the world would he convince Ron and Hermione that he really did not want to be in charge of the Kissing-booth?

Just as he was busy feeling sorry for himself, he heard a small timid knock on the door. Harry sat up on the bed, knowing instantly who it was. The door opened slowly and Ron peeked around the doorframe. He entered hesitantly, Hermione right after him.

"What do you want?" Harry said in a low, tired voice. They looked at each other guiltily and he rolled his eyes at their behavior. Really, even though he was angry, he would not kill them or anything.

Hermione's face changed to a look of discomfort. "We just wanted to say that we're sorry that we didn't ask you before. We should have, really, but we thought that you wanted to do it." Harry looked at them in surprise and a little disbelief. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"We know that you're popular, Harry. We did not think it would be such a big deal for you. I mean, it's nothing you haven't done before…" At the last sentence, Harry looked down in shame and embarrassment. He did not hear Hermione continue her tirade.

Ron was silent, but he watched Harry closely, seeing the reactions to what Hermione said. He noticed the awkward expression on Harry's face, and did not know what to think at first. Then it occurred to him like a lightening from the sky, as he heard what the girl was rambling about.

"_I mean, it's nothing you haven't done before…"_

He quickly grabbed on to Hermione's hand to stop her rambling. Ron knew about Harry's sexuality, he had known for quite some time, and had been waiting for Harry to gather up the courage to tell Hermione. Before he had found out, he had stupidly thought that Harry fancied Hermione and had encouraged him to do something about it. One evening when they sat in their dorms, Harry had said unexpectedly, that he thought he was gay. He had to admit, it came as a shock and he really had not seen it coming. However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Harry had not had a date that worked out, or even beyond the first date. He had been so afraid that Ron would hate him after that, but he did not know that both Bill and Charlie were gay and both had boyfriends. It did not bother him one bit; in fact, he found it rather exciting, though he would not admit it to anyone. He had encouraged Harry to tell Hermione, and eventually he had and she had been fine with it, of course.

"Hermione-" Ron tried but she was still in the middle of her rambling. He tried again.

"Hermione!"

She turned to him with a slight irritated expression. "What!"

"He hasn't kissed anyone. " He said bluntly.

"RON!" Harry screeched in horror. Hermione's gaze immediately swung back to Harry with a new look in her eyes. "Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I have…" Harry stuttered, before giving up with a sigh. "You're right. I have not kissed anyone. I was too embarrassed to tell you." his eyes were locked at the colorful rug on the floor, not moving.

"Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of us." she said and sat down beside him. She put her arm around him comfortingly. Ron sat down on his other side and smiled at him encouragingly.

"But it'll be embarrassing; I really won't know what to do. I'll be standing there as a dork." He was still trying to get out of the whole deal, though he knew it was no use.

"You'll just have to learn how to kiss, then." Hermione said. Harry looked at her with a scathing glare. She just had to point that out, did she? Even Ron was looking at her funnily.

"How? I can't very well practice on my own hand now, can I?" Harry exclaimed. Ron smiled a little at the sight conjured in his head; Harry sucking and licking his own hand.

"No, you're right. Someone will have to teach you." she said this very bluntly and watched Harry's mouth fall open in shock.

His panic was back again. "Are you out of your mind? By the way, you keep forgetting that I am gay. Where are we going to find someone who would want to kiss me?"

She was quiet for a while, thinking. Then her eyes lit up and she looked at Ron with glee. Ron really did not like her look one bit and he got a bit nervous.

"Ron, dear. You don't have anything against gay people, do you?" As gullible as Ron sometimes is, he thought nothing of her remark. "No, you know I don't. Both Bill and-"

"Yes, I know." she interrupted him to deliver the big blow. "Then why don't you teach Harry?"

Ron sat with his mouth opening and closing for a moment before he managed to say something. Not very intelligent, though. "What?" he noticed Harry looking at them as if they'd both gone completely bonkers. He did not blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charity**

_By LadyDiablo_

---------------------------------------------------------

**Pairing**: Ron/Harry

**Warning**: Slash/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

**Summary**: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to run the Kissing-booth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him?

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_Last chapter: _

"_Ron, dear. You don't have anything against gay people, do you?" As gullible as Ron sometimes is, he thought nothing of her remark. "No, you know I don't. Both Bill and-"_

"_Yes, I know." she interrupted him to deliver the big blow. "Then why don't you teach Harry?" _

_Ron sat with his mouth opening and closing for a moment before he managed to say something. Not very intelligent, though. "What?" he noticed Harry looking at them as if they'd both gone completely bonkers. He did not blame him._

She continued, not noticing, or ignoring their looks. "I mean, he obviously can't kiss me because, first of all I'm not even the right gender. Second, he's like a brother to me."

Ron tried to protest, though it was weak. "But Hermione, it would be… strange.".

"Are you kidding? To see two gorgeous boys kissing would be like every girl's dream come true. Especially you two, it would be…" her eyes glazed over and a goofy smile appeared on her face. She shook her head to rid herself of the fantasy.

"I'll come with you to judge if he needs more training." she added hastily. She was _not _going to miss this opportunity.

Ron did not like that idea. "What, you can't come! That's-" she interrupted him immediately.

"So you're going through with it?" she smiled at him, confident after she had tricked him. By now, Ron was red from embarrassment and Harry looked anywhere but at his two insane friends. Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione, trying to get her to understand.

"Ron, come on! You know you want to. You told me you thought of the idea as exciting, remember."

"Hermione!" Ron screeched and cast an embarrassed look at Harry who now rivaled Ron's face in the contest of who could go the most red. Hermione turned to Harry to see his expression.

"Well, Harry. What do you say?" Harry sat stunned for a moment looking back and forth between his two best friends. His two totally nuts, best friends. They looked at him, one in hopeful glee and another in quiet mortification.

He did not know what to do. "Eh, I-"

"C'mon! You don't want to be embarrassed in the kissing-booth, do you?" she said and smiled when she saw Harry's eyes flicker hesitantly, but with a new gleam to them. Boys were always the same. If you knew how to provoke them in the right way, you could get them to do anything. In reality, she did not want to lose the chance to see two boys kissing. Oh, the girls would be so jealous!

"No, I guess not, but are you serious?" she noticed that Harry was starting to come around to the idea, slowly but surely.

"Why not? It is not as if you can just walk up to someone and just ask him. For one thing, you would be used and knowing you, you would not even notice." Nobody could say that Gryffindors were not manipulative if they wanted to. She continued, but smiled inwards.

"Maybe we could ask Ginny-" before she had finished, Ron was on his feet pointing his finger at her, shaking slightly.

"No way! You are not dragging Ginny into this!"

"- but I know Ron will protest against that."

Hermione saw that Harry had finally given in. She could see it clearly from his expression. It was a mix of doom, anxiousness and a small amount of hope.

"I don't want to look like a big fool, so I guess I have to agree." Harry said finally with a sigh.

Not that Ron had actually agreed, but he did not really disagree. It _was_ somewhat exciting, after all. Why was he hesitating, it was only Harry. Cute and gorgeous, but self-conscious Harry. Not Harry Potter or The Boy Who Lived, just Harry.

He knew that Harry had had a hard time finding someone that liked him for who he was and not only for his fame. He got many letters from girls and even a few boys, declaring their love, but none seemed serious. He used to be jealous of Harry's fame, but now he could see that it was not only a dance on roses.

Finally, both Harry and Ron had agreed to practice kissing, to Hermione's delight.

"So when do we do it?" Harry asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Hermione thought for a second before she answered. "Well, the Fundraiser is on the weekend to come and today is Tuesday. You have four days to practice. How about we meet tomorrow after dinner in the Room of Requirement?"

Suddenly both Harry and Ron were nervous all over again. It seemed so real when she put it like that. They both squirmed in their seats a few seconds before agreeing to her suggestion.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day went by unbelievably slow, without any interruptions. Both Harry and Ron were anxious about the coming evening; they had hardly talked to each other all day and were avoiding the other like the plague.

At dinner, all three sat in silence, Hermione between the two boys. She noticed the looks they were getting from the other Gryffindor's in their year, but ignored them. She could not sit still when she thought of what she was going to witness; she really was a sappy girl at heart.

"We should probably get going." The boys did not say anything; they just stood up quietly and headed out of the Great Hall. She quickly stood up and ran after them.

When they arrived in front of the Room of Requirement, she walked back and forth in front of it three times, thinking if a place with couches, armchairs, and a cozy atmosphere. When she opened the door, she saw one large red sofa in front of a large fireplace. Two leather armchairs were placed on each side of the sofa.

The only light in the room came from two lamps on the wall and the golden light reflected from the fire. She reflected that it was rather inviting. She hurriedly sat in one of the armchairs so that the stubborn boys could not get an armchair each. Ron sat in the other, while Harry reluctantly sat in one corner of the sofa.

She sat looking back and forth between them for a few minutes before exclaiming: "What are you waiting for? You better begin, or it will never happen."

Ron gulped and looked up at Harry, catching his eyes fleetingly. He could not believe he was this nervous over a small kiss; it was only his best mate after all. His best mate, who he happened to have a small crush on. He could see in Harry's eyes that he was just as nervous as he himself was, if not more.

In a rush of unexplainable courage, he slowly moved to the couch and sat down beside Harry. He could see that if he did not make a move, nothing would happen. Harry would certainly not make the first move.

Ron slowly moved a little bit closer to Harry on the couch and turned a little so that he was facing Harry, who did the same. Ron saw Harry's hands shake lightly in his lap as he played with his sleeves. He smiled to himself, thinking how insecure Harry really was, even though the whole Wizarding world adored him. Harry would always be Just Harry, no matter what would happen and that was what he liked about the boy. He was not trying to be someone else and he accepted his fame, even though he does not like or want it.

Ron reached out a hand and put it carefully on Harry's fiddling hands, the pale and freckly skin contrasting nicely with Harry's more tanned complex. He felt Harry's hand still, then slowly, and unsurely turn around so that their palms were pressed together. Ron's fingers slowly entwined with Harry's, a tingling sensation shooting through them both.

As Ron looked up from their entwined hands, Harry's incredibly green eyes gazing back at him from behind his trademark glasses caught him. They looked at each other for a moment, before slowly leaning towards each other.

Just before their lips met, Ron looked up into Harry's eyes again, just to make sure it was all right. What he saw made his whole stomach tingle. Harry looked surely into his eyes, with something akin to adoration or awe in his half-closed green eyes.

As their lips finally met, they could both feel the other slowly relax. Both boys' eyes closed as Ron's free hand reached up to tangle in Harry's hair. Neither of them had realized how good it would actually feel. Hesitantly, Ron stroked his tongue at Harry's lips asking for entrance, which he was granted.

Neither of them remembered Hermione sitting in the armchair beside them, so neither saw her expression. Her mouth had dropped open and was now forming a small o of surprise. Her eyes were glued to the sight of her two best friends kissing sweetly and she was lightly fanning herself. She smiled to herself, thinking that the two really belonged together. Of course, she had known it long ago, before Harry had even known he was gay.

A fleeting thought that she should leave the two boys alone, entered her mind. She ignored her traitorous thoughts in favor of watching the boys. She would not have thought it was this hot! They did not seem to notice her so she decided to stay a little longer, enjoying the sight before her.

To her big disappointment, the tentative kiss soon ended, leaving the boys facing each other; one of Ron's hands in Harry's hair and the other hand entangled with Harry's in between them. Harry's other free hand had found its place on Ron's waist and it still lingered there. The boys seemed locked in each other's gazes, searching the other's eyes.

After a few moments of silence, the two boys separated smiling slightly at each other.

"Well, that wasn't so bad…" Ron said silently, voice shaking slightly. Harry nodded, agreeing.

"Do… do you think you will need more practice? Ron asked hopefully, looking at Harry.

Harry thought about it. He really liked kissing Ron; he was so gentle and considerate. He would not really mind kissing him again. No, he would definitely not mind.

He looked at Ron shyly before answering him hesitantly. "Maybe I need a little bit more practice…" Ron smiled at Harry, ecstatic that he gets to kiss the other some more.

Ron looked at Harry sitting beside him, fiddling nervously with his hands. Oh, the boy was gorgeous! The impossible green eyes hiding behind the silky raven hair and big glasses, the flushed mouth that looked so tempting after being kissed. Moreover, the hands…such delicate yet strangely strong hands…what they could do…Ron shook his head when his thoughts started in the direction of the strong beautiful body he knew was hidden beneath the clothes.

Hermione smiled when she saw the expression on Ron's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

She decided to interrupt them before they started again. "I think we should go back to the common room now, you can practice some more tomorrow."

Harry flushed and nodded. She was right, as usual. It was getting late; they really should be heading back.

"And remember, we will have to start building the kissing-booth tomorrow, so it will be finished until Saturday."

Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "We have to build it by ourselves?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, but it should not be too difficult."

They all got up from the comfortable sofa and armchairs in The Room of Requirement and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Both Harry and Ron were well aware of their hands touching occasionally as they walked side by side.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione as they parted in the common room.

Silently, they headed up the wooden staircase to the sixth year boy's dormitory. In silence, not quite uncomfortable but neither as relaxed as it usually was, the two boys started to get ready for bed. Harry could almost feel Ron's eyes on him as he changed into his nightshirt. When both he and Ron were finished in the bathroom, they both sat down on respective beds. They were shooting each other subtle glances, not knowing what to say.

After a few moments of silence, Ron suddenly burst out laughing. Harry's head immediately snapped up to look incredulously at Ron.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

Ron settled a little in his laughter, though he was still giggling occasionally, before answering. "Us! I mean, look at us! Here we are, afraid to talk to each other over some kiss. We have known each other for six years, Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you are probably right."

"Of course I am!" Ron said indignantly as he gathered up his pillow and a blanket, before heading over to Harry's bed. They did this a lot, sitting on one of their beds with lots of pillows and blankets, talking and just enjoying the warmth and company of the other.

Harry scooted over making room for Ron. Harry took his own blanket and put it around himself as he leaned back against his pillows at the headboard. Ron made himself comfortable at Harry's feet; leaning back on a pillow that rested against Harry's bent knees.

Ron had drawn the curtains around the bed and they now basked in the warmth the blankets provided and the soft illuminating light from Harry's wand in a holder on the wall.

They talked about everything and nothing and soon, without noticing, Harry started playing with Ron's fiery red, soft hair. When Ron sighed quietly, almost a moan, he quickly withdrew his hands in shock. What had he been doing?

"No! Please…please don't stop." Ron said desperately. It had felt so good, Harry's wonderful hands caressing his scalp, playing with his hair and drawing his finger through the red tresses. He had had his eyes closed and a sound of pleasure had escaped before he could stop himself.

Before Harry could continue, Ron sat up and turned so that he was almost facing Harry, looking into his eyes. They were automatically drawn closer to each other and when Harry's legs stretched out on either side of Ron, they were almost nose-to-nose.

When their lips met for the second time that day, it was as intoxicating as before, if not more. Harry had scooted down so that he was on his back with his head on the pillows. Ron had unconsciously maneuvered himself so that he lay halfway on Harry. One of his long legs had found its place between Harry's slender legs and his torso leaned gently on Harry's.

He was a little afraid that he would be too heavy, so he held himself up a little with his right elbow. With his other free hand, he cupped Harry's cheek as they kissed.

It was all so overwhelming. Neither of them had ever felt anywhere near this before. The gentle probing of Ron's tongue against Harry's lips, asking for entrance, thrilled Harry as much as it pleased Ron to be granted that access freely. Nothing else existed, only the two of them, only the searching tongues and wandering hands, the loving looks in between kisses and the exploring of soft smooth skin hidden under layers of clothes. No words were needed; they both knew each other too well.

After exploring each other's skin and kissing until they were both exhausted, they fell asleep, entwined together and both with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charity**

_By LadyDiablo_

**Pairing**: Ron/Harry

**Warning**: Slash/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

**Summary**: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to run the Kissing-booth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him?

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Ron woke the next morning when the sun shone on the red curtains, creating a soft red light in the bed. He smiled to himself, burying his face in the warm pillow and drew up the warm duvet higher.

Even though he was in a state of sleep where everything was right with the world and nothing could ruin the day ahead, he was aware of the pillow moving.

Though Hermione called him thickheaded sometimes, he knew that pillows were not supposed to move. However, in Hogwarts, one could never know with anything really. When he looked up with bleary eyes, he saw a vague dark blob in front of him. Well then, it was definitely not a pillow. He rubbed his eyes from the sleepiness that still clung to him and saw what his pillow was. Well, how could he have forgotten it in the first place?

Harry looked like an angel when he slept. It sure sounds cliché, but it was the truth. His dark hair spread over the pillow like a halo, dark, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks and a small content smile on his lips.

Ron smiled to himself, remembering the night before and the wonderful feelings that came with it. With difficulties, he drew his eyes from Harry's steadily rising and falling chest in front of him to the clock on the bedside table. It showed five minutes past seven and he realized it was time to get up.

A picture frame beside the clock drew his attention before he had the chance to wake Harry. It was a picture of the three of them. Harry was in the middle with Ron on his right hand side and Hermione on his left. In the photo, Ron threw his arm over Harry's shoulders, making him sway and bump into Hermione, who almost lost her balance. She shrieked soundlessly and immediately gave them a reproaching look. She only got a grin in return from Ron and an apologizing smile from Harry. The one taking the photo, probably Colin, apparently said something and they all looked back at the camera, smiling.

Ron remembered that. It was taken in Hogsmeade not too long ago, the weather had been nice and everyone was happy. He smiled at the picture and turned to wake Harry.

He shook a shoulder, before leaning down to place a light kiss on Harry's cheek. Sleepy green eyes slowly blinked open, searching before slowly settling on Ron's freckled face. A smile gradually emerged as he looked up into Ron's blue eyes.

Ron decided to be the first to break the silence. "Good morning, beautiful."

A small blush crept up Harry's neck. "G'morning, Ron" was his drowsy response.

Ron waited patiently and with a little bit of glee, for Harry to realize that Ron was in his bed, under his covers, with an arm slung over his waist. He did not have to wait long.

Harry's eyes suddenly shot fully open with surprise and realization, before he looked nervously at Ron. They were now sitting up in the bed and Harry had gathered most of the duvet around him, leaving Ron with little to cover himself with. Not that he minded, of course. Harry's eyes flickered between Ron's face and his own hands moving restlessly in his lap.

Ron was not as blind as people sometimes were lead to believe, he soon realized why Harry was acting as he was. He was nervous and afraid. Afraid that Ron would be mad at him and reject him or refuse to continue their friendship after what happened the night before. Ron shook his head to himself. The boy really needed some self-esteem. However, after all the years with the Dursleys putting him down any chance they got, he could not really blame him.

Ron reached down to Harry's hands and took each of his hands into his own, as he changed his position so that sat cross-legged in front of Harry. He tried to get the boy to look at him, but when Harry refused to and continued to look at his hands; he freed his right hand and pushed Harry's shin up so Ron could look him in the eyes.

"Please, Harry, look at me." The urging in his tone finally made the black-haired boy look up at him. Ron was saddened by the look of fright and uncertainty mixed with a small tint of hope.

He continued as he noticed that Harry was not going to say anything. "Harry, I want you to know that I do not regret anything that happened between us. Not one thing. You will always be my best friend no matter what happens between us in the future." He took a deep breath, trying to think of something else to say that would reassure Harry.

"As to what may happen between us in the future; let's just see what happens and take it from there. I love you, Harry, no matter what. I want you to remember that." He knew that he sounded rather corny, but it was what he really felt and he had to reassure his love of it.

Harry's mouth slowly stretched into a smile before he threw his arms around Ron's neck, hugging him tight.

He let out a long shaky breath, before answering the redheaded boy quietly. "Thank you, Ron. I love you too. I don't regret anything between us either, I was just so scared that-"

Ron decided to interrupt him before he went into one of his tirades of insecurity. "I know, Harry. I know." He did not have to say anything else, he felt Harry relax at his words and he breathed an invisible sigh of relief. After a while, he decided it was time to break the silence. After all, if they stayed any longer they would be late for breakfast.

"Well then, let's get ready for breakfast." Right after he said that, Harry paled.

Ron was immediately worried. What was wrong now? "What? What is it?"

Harry looked at him with large eyes full of dread. "The others. Do you think they know? They must have noticed us."

Ron paled too.

--------------------------------------------------

They were very lucky at breakfast. Apparently, none of their friends had noticed them last night. On the other hand, maybe they had, but were smart enough to keep quiet. Though both Ron and Harry thought Seamus and Dean were whispering, giggling and shooting glances at them a bit too much for comfort.

The classes that day were quite uneventful. Ron did not think he learned anything particularly highlighting and thus thought it was a waste of time. Therefore, he was in quite a mood at dinner when Hermione decided to enlighten them of what was to come for the rest of the day.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "We're building our own kissing-booth?"

"Of course we are!" the girl exclaimed, exited at the prospect. "You didn't think the teachers would build them, did you? Honestly, I told you yesterday."

"But it'll be tons of work!" Harry continued, trying to reason with her, but he had no luck whatsoever.

"Then we better get started. Are you finished eating?" She looked pointedly at Ron, who was too busy shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth, to engage himself in their conversation. "Wha'?"

Hermione looked at him with contempt and continued to ignore him as she rose from her seat and dragged Harry from the Great Hall. After a few minutes, they could hear Ron running after them, trying to catch up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, only slightly winded. Harry looked shrewdly at him, wondering how he kept in shape when eating as much as he did. Hermione continued to ignore him.

They made their way out onto Hogwart's grounds and down to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant had surprisingly decided to help them with the booth by collecting and measuring each wooden board that would be needed for the structure.

When they knocked on the door to his cottage, there was no answer. Harry tried the door and found it unlocked. There were no signs of either Hagrid or his giant dog Fang. There was however, a note left on the table saying that all the tools and wood they needed was behind the house and that they should feel free to start building it.

They looked at each other and then out the back window to see a large pile of wood, two hammers and a box of nails just outside. There was also three buckets of paint, one white, one red and one black.

--------------------------------------------------

A few hours had gone by and they had come a long way on their kissing-booth. The size was about two square meters, with a back "door" made out of a dark red piece of cloth. It also had a front; there was a wall up to about waist-high and it was behind this Harry would stand when giving kisses. He dreaded it already.

He knew that he did not have to worry. Ron had talked to him about it and said that he would always be there and that he did not need to worry that he would be mad or something. After all, Hermione and he had entered Harry to the kissing-booth. However, he could not help but worry about what Ron would really say and think when it really happened. He did not want to lose Ron now.

Hermione's voice brought him back to where he really was. "How are we supposed to get the fabric up on the top?" She was holding a large red piece of silk cloth in her hands, the deep red color brought out in the dim sunlight.

The fabric was supposed to be nailed to the top of the booth and then cascading down the sides, hiding the wood. It was all Hermione's idea. The front and the places not covered by the fabric, was painted with the red paint and Hermione had written "Kissing-Booth" in neat white cursive letters. Personally, Harry thought it was too much red, but he had nothing to say about in this area. Now, if they could just get the fabric on, it would be perfect – and very girly.

Hermione turned towards Ron. "Ron, you're the tallest, maybe you can reach it?"

He stood on tiptoes as he tried to reach, but it was no use. "I can't reach, it's too high."

"What then?" Harry asked tiredly. He had done most of the hammering and his arms were killing him.

"Why don't you sit on Ron's shoulders?" Hermione looked between the two boys as they looked at each other nervously.

"Eh, ok…" Ron managed to stutter. He looked at Harry who looked as nervous as he felt. He could hear Harry take a deep breath as Ron got down on his knees in front of him. Ron felt his own hands shake slightly in excitement as Harry threw his right leg over his shoulder. He held on to Harry's thighs as he rose from the kneeling position. He could feel the muscles in Harry's legs as he put his feet behind Ron's back, trying to hold his balance.

Harry felt Ron's warm hands holding on to his thighs as he walked nearer the kissing-booth. The only thing between Ron's hands and his things was the layer of jeans he was wearing. If felt so good, being this close to Ron again. He took the fabric from Hermione and threw it over the top of the booth. After a few adjustments, it draped down nicely on each side of the booth. He carefully from Ron's shoulders and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He did not notice Ron doing the exact same thing a few meters from him.

"There! All done!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling to herself at the boys' behavior. They were really too cute.

They left the booth outside Hagrid's for the time and headed back to the common room. They were all tired but satisfied after their hard work and it would be great to relax in the soft couches a few hours.

--------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the common room, they were surprised to see that it was already half past seven. They had spent hours building the booth. After sitting and chatting for about an hour, Hermione went up to her dorm, claiming she was tired. Harry and Ron sat for an hour, talking about Saturday's upcoming fundraiser. Ron was sure to boost Harry's ego, claiming what a good kisser he was, making the dark-haired boy blush furiously.

Soon they were alone in the common room, everyone else abandoning them for their warm beds. They had ended up together on the couch in front of the fire. Ron had his arm around Harry; Harry's legs drawn up against Ron. Harry's head was leaning on Ron's left shoulder and his eyes were starting to droop.

Ron decided to wake his slumbering boyfriend. "Harry, maybe we should go up to the dorms." he said quietly.

"Hm" was his only answer from the other boy. He tried again, but with no luck.

Ron sighed as he carefully extracted his arm from Harry enough to take the other boy in his arms, lifting him easily. He gently laid Harry on his own bed up in the boy's dorm, taking of his shoes, socks and sweater. He also removed the jeans to get him as comfortable as possible, leaving him in a light blue t-shirt and black boxers. Through all this, Harry never made a noise; he slept through it like a baby, trusting Ron to look after him.

After putting Harry under the duvet, he took off his own clothes and crept into the bed behind Harry. After blowing out the candles on the bedside table, he threw his arm over the other boy and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Please R & R, I love reviews, all authors do... ;-)

Thank you all that reviewed! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Charity**

_By LadyDiablo_

**Pairing**: Ron/Harry

**Warning**: Slash/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

**Summary**: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to run the Kissing-booth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him?

-----------------------------------------------------

This chapter is really short and filled with fluff, nothing really important happens.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Friday's lessons came with a lot of laughter shared between the three of them, talking about what could possibly happen on Saturday's events. After finally getting Harry's self-confidence up a few notches about himself, they were laughing their heads of from one of Ron's jokes where he pretended to be scared of kisses.

In History of Magic Harry and Ron sat as close to each other as they could without being obvious. Harry had a firm grasp on Ron's left hand under the table. He smiled when Ron started to caress his hand with his thumb. He was still a little nervous about kissing other people in front of Ron. All of his insecurities came back with the force of a jet plane, and he could not understand why he felt this way or why these thoughts came so sudden. One minute he was enjoying Ron's company, the next he was as self-doubting as a scolded child.

Ron looked over at Harry and noticed the glazed over eyes and far away look. He instantly knew what was going on. He had thought that Harry's self-esteem would stay at a reasonable level after all the talks they had. He gently shook Harry out of his daze and locked eyes with the green-eyed boy. With his eyes, he tried to reassure him that he was loved.

Hermione sat beside Harry, but was not paying attention to them. She had stopped paying attention about twenty minutes ago, when she noticed Harry and Ron holding hands under the table. She looked up at them and immediately noticed Harry's far-away and kind of hopeless look. Just when she was about to nudge him, she saw Ron do just that and then raise his hand to make Harry turn his head and look at him.

Ron started to whisper to Harry, but she couldn't make out what. At least it seemed to be something reassuring. She smiled to herself, seeing Harry's small smile, knowing it was all right for now.

The last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. As they made their way over to Hagrid's hut and another likely gross animal, they saw several seventh years' students preparing the grounds for the fundraiser.

On the plane of grass between the school and Hagrid's hut were booths placed strategically in what looked like utter chaos. Harry glimpsed their Kissing-booth close to the school. There were only three booths between theirs and the school: one ball-throwing booth, one chocolate-wheel and one that said 'homemade cookies' in crooked writing at the top.

As he feared, Hagrid had indeed found something horrible to entertain the class with. The ear popping salamander was hideous to look at, let alone take care of. Though, according to Hagrid, all you had to do was blow it in one of its big protruding ears and it would calm instantly. Unfortunately neither of them seemed to be doing it right, as it only seemed to irritate the green salamander to the state where it started to blow green fire through its ears. This effectively sent two Slytherins to the Hospital wing and made everyone else stay as far away from the animals and its ears.

The lesson ended and as it was the last of the day, they stopped by the fundraiser-area to see how the preparations were going.

They saw Professor McGonagall over by a half-finished booth, helping two second year Hufflepuff girls getting their go-fish booth ready. She transformed a large branch into a big blue piece of cloth. She levitated it up to one of the girls standing on a ladder, ready with a hammer and nails. The other girl was currently working on a fishing-pole on which they would hang the 'fishes', which were actually a lot like chocolate frogs.

After dinner they headed back to the common rooms, sitting down on one of the red couches. Hermione started on her homework, but neither Ron nor Harry felt like doing that yet. As Hermione wrote away on her work the two boys spent their time looking and smiling sappily at each other.

Suddenly the girl looked up from her homework-marathon and turned to the Ron and Harry. "Harry, although I don't really think you need any more practice, maybe we should go to the Room of Requirement and talk." She said this with a meaningful look at both Ron and a sheepish Harry, inclining she knew all about them.

"Maybe you're right." Ron said. He really didn't think Harry needed anymore practice kissing; he should know after all and his boyfriend was an excellent kisser. However, he thought they should go and practice, with the excuse that Harry might feel more secure kissing a lot of people if he had more experience. Or maybe he was just selfish and wanted a snog session with his boyfriend.

Ron was actually a little surprised that he didn't feel more jealous at the thought of his Harry kissing so many strange people. Right now he didn't feel that nervous about the Fundraiser, but he supposed it would come when it was time for the deed. He really didn't want to think about it more than necessary, no matter how okay he might be with Harry kissing other people than himself. He trusted him and hoped Harry remembered this after all the times he had told it to the boy.

They were soon sitting in one of the conveniently placed couches in the Room of Requirements, enjoying a big bowl of candy, courtesy of Ron's imagination and the Room's magic.

Harry and Ron sat together without blushing as they realized that Hermione knew about what had happened between them. Or rather, after she told them to stop being silly when they sat on either side of the couch, ignoring each other. She had just grinned at them and told them to move closer together because she knew that was what they really wanted.

After talking and somewhat avoiding why they were there; it was still a little awkward that Hermione was there, Ron turned to Harry after watching him and Hermione talk for the last ten minutes. He placed his hand on Harry's neck to turn him a little and looked him in the eyes before leaning in for a long overdue kiss.

Hermione looked flabbergasted at being so rudely interrupted in the middle of a sentence, but she soon leaned back in her armchair to enjoy the show. And what a show! Harry definitely didn't need any more practice; they seemed to have practiced enough.

Due to his earlier position talking to Hermione, Harry was in quite an awkward position when Ron initiated the kiss. As it went on without stop, he gradually turned so that he was leaning sideways on Ron who was in turn leaning on the armrest.

Hermione smiled when she looked at her two best friends kissing. She could see clearly that they loved each other deeply, more then she had realized. Though she had seen the spark between them long ago, she was pleasantly surprised as she now watched them.

After kissing a few minutes, both boys drew back panting. Harry's eyes were an unusually dark shade of green and his pupils were dilated as he looked at Ron with a smile. Ron was in a similar state, though his blue-grey eyes had changed to an almost metallic blue, standing out clearly in his red face.

He looked at Harry and smiled devilishly. "I don't think you need any more practice now, Harry. You kiss like you haven't done anything other for the past fifteen years." Hermione blushed brightly at the description; she could not help fantasizing about what Ron must have experienced a few moments ago.

Soon the two boys engaged in lip lock again, they could not stay away from each other. Hermione decided it was time to leave them alone, as she quietly snuck out of the room, leaving them to it.

Somehow Harry ended up on Ron's lap as Ron leaned back on the back of the couch instead of the armrest. Each of Harry's legs was on either side of Ron's hips and his hands were buried in the soft red locks. Ron's arms were wound tight around Harry as they continued to kiss passionately. The room seemed to heat up to an impossible level and Ron decided that Harry looked very warm, as he started to unbutton the raven haired boy's white shirt.

As Ron's wonderful hands slipped under Harry's shirt, it was the only thing he could think of. Everything else disappeared, neither of them had noticed that Hermione had left, most likely they had forgotten that she had been there to begin with. The only thing Harry noticed was the touch of those hands and the feel of Ron's tongue mapping out his mouth and stroking against his own tongue and teeth.

They both lost themselves in the moment, not thinking what the next day would bring or how they would react to the attention to their kissing booth. They were both too focused on what was happening now; they would have to deal with the problems tomorrow.

-------------------

Please R & R and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT 18/12-06: I have corrected a mistake.**

**Charity**

_By LadyDiablo_

**Pairing**: Ron/Harry

**Warning**: Slash/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

**Summary**: Ron and Hermione entered Harry to run the Kissing-booth in a Fundraiser at Hogwarts. There is only one problem: he does not know how to kiss. Who will teach him?

**Chapter 5**

Saturday – The day of the Fundraiser

It was a beautiful day; perfect for the day's events. At ten o'clock when the preparations were in full swing, the sun showed no sign of ever again being defeated by clouds or rain. The grounds were buzzing with activity as the students and teachers hurried about.

In the outskirts of the area, Hagrid had made his very own booth with homemade cookies and ice-cream. Beside him, none other than Dumbledore himself had set up a few carousels and students and some of the teachers were tending to various other booths. The Weasley-twins and Lee were testing their booth; they had borrowed the idea from the muggle-world. Fred and George sat together on a plank above a tank of water and just as Harry passed by, Lee hit the hammer right on the spot and they both fell into the water with surprised yelps.

Soaking wet, they spotted Harry as he tried to sneak by unnoticed by the two troublemakers. "Harry!" Fred shouted as he tried, in vain, to get out of the water tank. "C'mere mate, and help us out of this, will you?" George continued as Harry took a few steps closer to them.

"So, are you nervous? You know, kissing that many…" Fred asked as he was being helped out of the water.

"Yes, a little." Harry answered vaguely, not really wanting to talk about it.

The twins looked at each other when Harry didn't notice and smirked. "Of course, what will Ron say? Bet he will be really jealous." Harry nodded, before he could stop himself and think about what he had agreed to. His head snapped up and he looked at the other two with a look of horror and realisation. They couldn't know, could they?

"Yes, Harry, we know." They both answered his unasked question. "How could we miss the looks between the two of you?" one of them said, Harry wasn't really in a state of mind to notice who of them it was. "Like lightning." The other continued.

Harry's thoughts were spinning up a tornado in his mind. This could not be real, if Ron found out he would definitely break up with him, he would-

Harry was snapped from his distracted state by the two redheads. "And by the way, Harry, you have our full support. Go make our ickle little brother lose his breath." They winked at him, before turning back to their booth and start setting up the plank. As he walked, almost in a daze, towards their own booth, he didn't notice the twins grinning at each other knowingly.

His, Ron's and Hermione's booth was placed near one of Hogwart's walls, at the left side of the Head entrance to the castle. As he neared them, he saw Hermione do the final touches to the booth while Ron sat on the ground with his back against one of the walls looking quite bored. Hermione was grumbling to herself about lazy boys, Harry could hear it clearly as he came closer.

Ron's eyes lit up when he saw Harry. With some trouble, he made it to his feet and walked to meet his boyfriend.

Hermione, who hadn't seen Harry yet, wasn't as pleased however. "What are you so happy about? It's not as it you can take credit for any work on the booth, because frankly you let Harry and me do most of the work…" she still hadn't seen Harry coming up behind her and screamed loud when he tickled her on her sides.

"Ah. That was what you were smiling." She said to herself as she watched Harry and Ron greet each other without being too obvious about their relationship. She saw the smile in both of their eyes and wondered, not for the first time, how Ron would react when he would finally see Harry kiss other people than himself.

She stood back and Ron and Harry stood on either side of her as they gazed proudly at their Kissing-booth. The red fabric was draped beautifully on the sides and on the lower front. Over the opening, the words "Kissing-booth" were written in big bold white letters on a red background. There was a sign stuck in the ground in front of the booth saying: "Kiss Harry Potter! Only 3 sickles!"

Hermione turned to Harry. "Okay then, Harry, not much time left until everyone starts arriving." She looked at her watch. "In about two hours."

"Anything we should do before?" Ron asked, looking at the girl.

She thought for a moment. "We need some change-money, don't we?" She looked at Ron, but he looked at her in surprise. "Don't look at me, I'm in charge of taking the payment, but as that Malfoy is fond of saying: I'm only a poor Weasley." He replied a little sarcastically.

"It's okay Ron." Harry said as he started to go through his pockets. "I think I have some coins." Combining Hermione's and his change-money, they should be all right.

As time moved closer, Harry started to get nervous. They had all agreed that Harry and Ron would stay inside the booth; Harry for obvious reasons and Ron taking the payments. Hermione would be outside the booth to draw people to their booth and to greet them.

The three had also been up to their common room to change their clothes, since they had agreed to wear muggle clothing. Hermione wore blue jeans and a beige-blue shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had used a straightening-charm on the frizzy locks, so her brown hair was now shining and she looked slightly different than usual.

Harry wore slightly baggy dark jeans, which he had bought on their last trip to Hogsmeade. He had a white fitting t-shirt and an open red shirt over it. He had even tried to tame his hair; or rather, Hermione had. When she finally admitted that the raven tresses couldn't be tamed, she instead made stylish spikes that in Ron's opinion looked quite sexy. When he saw Harry after Hermione was done with him, his eyes were big and his gaze raked over his boyfriend in a slightly possessive manner.

Ron himself wore light coloured jeans and a white button-down shirt, which was actually Harry's, but since Ron was from a wizarding family, he did not have that many muggle clothing. Of course he had his mother's knitted jumpers, but he would absolutely not wear any of those. They had simply transfigured Harry's clothes so that they fit Ron's larger frame. And fit they did. Harry had been very surprised, seeing as he had mostly seen Ron in robes. Even Hermione had been surprised by the results of Harry's clothes and her hairstyling. She had used a cutting-charm, giving Ron's hair a shorter and slightly tousled look, which suited the boy perfectly.

Now they were all just waiting for the crowds of parents, siblings, other relatives and people to arrive.

Harry was nervously pacing around the booth, biting his nails and running his hands restlessly through his hair. Hermione stood in the booth and Ron was leaning on the side, both watching him, trying in vain to make him think of something else. In the end, Ron reached for Harry's hand as he paced right by him, turning Harry towards him. He took a good hold on his boyfriend's hands and smiled.

"It will be all right, Harry." He said in amusement. Harry stared at him in something that vaguely resembled panic. "No! That's just it! It will be awful, I'm gonna make a fool of myself and-"

Ron interrupted him before he could get into his rambling. "Harry! That's it! I know you are going to be fine, I should know! You kiss like a God, you don't think I noticed? Nobody is going to laugh at you." He finished exasperated. Both Harry and Hermione blushed at Ron's outburst, though from different reasons entirely.

Harry closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths. He looked up, eyes much calmer, and smiled. "Well, then. Let's get this thing started."

As the first visitors made their way onto Hogwart's grounds, it hit Ron all at once. "Maybe I'm gonna be a bit jealous after all…" he whispered to himself as he looked at his boyfriend.

-------------------------

He was right about maybe being a bit jealous. Try a lot. He had not thought it would feel like this, as if he was helpless to do anything. His whole body language spoke of irritation and jealousy as he took the money from the first customer. It was a fourth year blond girl from Ravenclaw. Her friends stood a little behind, waiting for their turn. No matter how jealous he was, he could not do anything, he had agreed to it after all.

When the girl leaned towards Harry expectantly, Ron saw Harry hesitate and shoot him a glance. Their eyes locked just before Harry looked away and gave the blond a quick kiss on the mouth. It was not much, not as if he had given her one of _their_ kisses. It was only a quick peck and nothing more, but in Ron's opinion, it was definitely enough.

The line to their booth seemed to get longer by each passing minute and after only half an hour, Harry was looking at Ron and Hermione pleadingly, begging to change the sign to 'Kiss Ron Weasley' or 'Kiss Hermione Granger'.

It almost seemed as if all the girls; both young and a little older wanted to kiss Harry, and they were raising a lot of money. Even three or four boys had gathered their courage and asked for a kiss, much to Ron's frustration. Girls were one thing, as he knew that Harry fancied boys, but what if he suddenly to felt something for one of the other boys?

The challenge, however, came when a familiar face stood before them. "No! No way! I am _not_ kissing you!" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, horrified.

"What, Scarhead? Afraid to make a fool of yourself?" Draco Malfoy teased, hitting right on target. He searched in his pocket and came up with ten sickles, which he tossed inside the Booth making them clatter on the ground. No one paid any attention to that though; they were all standing holding their breath, wondering what would happen next.

"Well, Potter? How's it gonna be?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. Before Harry could refuse again, Hermione cut in.

"Harry! You cannot refuse! How would it look if you refuse only one person? What would people say?" She looked into Harry's panicked eyes.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "How would it look… how would it…if he didn't kiss…" He was having difficulties getting out what he wanted to say. "How would it look if he _did_ kiss him?" he screamed, enraged.

Hermione sighed and looked between the three boys. One panicked, one furious and one slightly smug looking. "Just get it over with."

Harry looked at the smirking Malfoy and sighed. As he did not seem to have a choice, he thought he should just get it over with, as Hermione had said. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he took a step closer to Malfoy. He looked at Ron in regret. He could see the understanding behind the furious look in his boyfriend's eyes, he knew he had to do it no matter how much both Ron and himself might dislike it. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

He looked right into Malfoy's grey eyes and saw the challenge in them. "Okay, then. Let's have it your way." He said with new confidence. Ron sighed in defeat and turned his back to the both of them.

The people still standing, waiting for their turn to kiss the Boy-Who-Lived, stared at the two rivals in chock when they realised what was going on. No one of them had ever seen anything like it before and they were all eager to see the outcome of the strange situation.

As Malfoy realised that Potter was actually serious and that he was going to go through with it, the confident smirk, which had been plastered on his face, started to wane. Well, he was not one to back down, so he thought he might as well enjoy it. After all, Potter was not completely unfortunate looking, with his lean psyche and gorgeous green eyes. His very likable, if a little messy, black hair added to the image. His usual smirk was back again.

The two boys leaned towards each other, Harry's eyes closed as if he told himself that if he did not see it, it was not real. Their lips met and, for a brief moment, time stood still. Ron had turned back around and was watching. Harry tried to imagine that it was Ron he was kissing. Malfoy decided to take advantage of the situation. He had opened his mouth and was trying to pry Harry's mouth, which was firmly closed, open with his tongue. Malfoy almost lost his balance as Harry yanked away.

"Okay, that's enough! You've had your kiss, now please leave." Ron ground out as calmly as possibly as he held on to his Harry without making it obvious of their relationship.

Malfoy looked quite taken back with Harry's kissing skills. He had been sure that Potter did not have a girlfriend, or it would have been all over school. So why did he kiss so well? He looked between the three Gryffindors. He almost missed it, the way Weasley held onto Harry and the jealous look in his eyes mingling with anger. Heh, who would have thought? Weasley and Potter, they did make quite a couple when he thought about it. He toyed with the idea of announcing the, now for him, obvious couple to the rest of the crowd. However, he decided to have some mercy today, not that it would ever happen again. He smirked at the shell chocked Potter and Weasley's fuming anger.

"Potter. Who would have thought you could kiss? What will your fans say now?" he could not resist goading them some more. "Even though you are as stiff as a corpse." He added with afterthought. It would not do to give him credit now, would it?

"Malfoy, could you please just leave? You've had your kiss, now go. "Harry pleaded, tired of arguing.

The Slytherin smirked at the trio and turned on his heel, motioning for his bodyguards to follow him. They shot their own nasty looks at the Gryffindors before following their leader.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, not believing that this had actually happened. Harry took a deep breath trying to recover enough to continue with the rest of the line to the kissing-booth. The chatter was starting up again after the silence where everybody had followed the happenings between two of the greatest rivals that Hogwarts has ever seen.

-----------------------------------

That same evening they sat in the common room talking. Hermione sat in one of the armchairs before the fire. Much to the other's surprise, she did not have a book, she claimed she needed some time off. Ron and Harry sat together in the couch, Harry leaning on the other boy with Ron's arm around him. They no longer cared about what anybody said; they had already been confronted by questions from Seamus, Dean and Neville as well as Ginny and some of the others. Everybody seemed fine with it and both Harry and Ron were happy not having to hide their feelings any longer, even though it had seemed as if the others in their dorm had had a clue beforehand. Seamus had said something about how it was 'about time' and the others had nodded.

The fundraiser had been a huge success. A lot of money had been raised for the orphanage and everyone was happy. The parents, friends and other family that had been there had had a lot of fun. They had particularly liked the twins' booth and of course the kissing-booth.

Seamus' booth with various strange muggle inventions had also been quite a success. The mini helicopter run by batteries and a hand control as well as the television had especially enthralled the wizards and witches. Arthur Weasley had spent most of his time with his son's friend. Ginny's booth with, as opposed to Seamus' muggle inventions, showed inventions from the wizarding world.

Dumbledore's carousel was a hit, as it entertained both wizards and muggles and they all laughed together, differences forgotten.

Ron considered himself lucky to have a boyfriend such as Harry and he took every possible moment to tell that to Harry. They had both talked about all the kisses earlier in the day, especially Malfoy, but everything was fine now that they had talked it through.

Harry had been terrified that Ron would leave him because of Malfoy, he had seen how jealous Ron had been and with reason. However, Ron had said that he understood and knew that it was not Harry's fault. All evening Ron had showered Harry with love and affection to reassure his boyfriend. Harry had also eased Ron's mind about his insecurities about the ones Harry had kissed. How could he ever love anyone but his caring and sweet Ronald? Ron pulled out his chess set and put it on the table, before challenging Harry to a game.

They sat in front of the fire, talking, laughing and playing and everything was back to normal, or as normal as it would ever be. Hermione sat looking on as Ron beat Harry at chess. She smiled to herself, happy that she had such good friends. As the three sat in front of the fire, anyone could see that these three would be friends for a long time.

--- End ---

----------

Finished: December 10th 2006

_Originally finished: February 3rd 2005_

----------

This is it! **Last chapter**. I actually finished this story almost two years ago, but it was not until now that I got it all written on my computer.

I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave your opinion in a review!

Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. You are angels.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
